A Love in Fifty Sentences
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: 50 Sentence drabbles. [HHr.] Choosen while randomly flipping thorugh Prizoner of Azkaban. Rating for a couple bad words and mild sugestive themes. Very mild. Enjoy, darlings.


Author's Note: Okay, so this is sentence drabble take one. Let's see how it goes. I love reading them, so let's see how I wrote them, hm? Good thing about this, is that I could probably use them over and over again. Anyway, this is HHr, because I can't resist! Some explanations for the more confusing ones are at the bottom, enjoy!

Summary: 50 Sentences Drabbles, taken completely randomly (or at least however random flipping through the book and pointing your finger in random places gets) from Prisoner of Azkaban. Which is my favorite book, fyi. HHr And it wasn't THAT random because I landed on words more then once, even if they weren't common which annoyed me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Things would be different if I did.

**Checking**

She woke in the middle of the night to find him on his side, looking directly at her, she mumbled his name barely coherent, "Go back to sleep", once he knew she was asleep, he whispered "_I was just checking that you were still here_."

**Want**

"Are you sure?" he was hesitant, she meekly nodded; it's what she wanted.

**Moment**

They would never be able to pin point it to a moment, when it had all started, they guessed it had always been there.

**Diagon Alley**

She couldn't help but stare at the happy couples on Diagon Alley, pointing things out in the stores and holding hands, and she couldn't help but wish that she could do something that simple.

**Good Boy**

"Good boy," they had to put him to sleep, it was his time; still Hermione wished her heart wouldn't brake as Harry silently wept, and she wondered which Snuffles he was really mourning.

**Present**

From their "safe" resting spot, as they tended to battle wounds, he looked her into her eye and said "You know that saying, the one about past and future and how today's a gift;" She did, "I think I understand that now."

**End**

"Do you think about it," Hermione didn't look into his eyes, "You know, the end" she continued to gaze at the stars and he followed in suit "Every waking second."

**Tell**

For some reason, even before the acknowledged their feelings, they had never told each other their crushes in school.

**Neville**

He was the one to stand up against them in their first real adventure, he was the one to catch them in their first kiss, too, and he was the one who never told.

**Adventures**

They didn't promise each other marriage or undying love, they promised more adventures, because after all, wasn't that what love was, and isn't that what they had always had?

**Memory**

There were days, after he was gone, where she would've preferred to drown in her damn memories then go without him, but the days always ended, and he always granted her one more day's grace.

**Drew**

For some reason, he thought it would be a good idea to draw his own Valentine, and he cringed when she opened it, but she naturally loved it more, "I never knew you were so artistic Harry!"

**Covered**

He dragged her out the covered pavilion and back into the rain, soaking her to the bone, just so he could, finally, dance with his love in public without cameras and reporters and death threats.

**Unsteadily**

Harry was the only one who offered to take her home when she was unsteady on her feet, and he was the only one brave enough to lecture the practical bookworm on the value of moderation in drink.

**Shaking**

When she waited outside the healer's room, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking, not until she knew he was going to be okay, and when she did, she collapsed, but at least she wasn't shaking.

**Howling**

When she found out that Harry thought it a good idea to take the toddler on the broomstick, he knew she was mad, not because of the trademark signs he had picked up on, but because of the howlers he received every day at work for a week.

**Chair**

It had been hours, they had been looking for hours and he was at his wit's end, "Honestly Hermione, I couldn't care less what color our arm chair was!"

**Thought**

"We agreed that you wouldn't think about it, 'Mione" He thought that a piece of him died every time that look (the look that showed she was think about it) came on her face, "You promised you wouldn't think about the war anymore."

**More**

He knew it was stupid, but every time she walked away, all he could think was that he wanted more, and that there would be hell to pay when it ended.

**Disposal**

The hard part, for them, was never the death, but watching the careless disposal of the body, even if it _did_ belong to an enemy.

**Pajamas**

For the life of him, Harry could not explain why any negligee didn't come close to his attraction to her flannel pajamas; perhaps because the flannel meant it was real and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

**Outstretched**

Hermione took his outstretched hand and they walked away from the battlefield, away from the pain, and away from the hardship; they had finally won.

**Quietly**

As she walked through the door and called his name, she was surprised to learn that there was no one there, until she was pounced on by Harry and her favorite godson.

**Hippogriffs**

After he suggested it, she gave him the most patronizing glare she could muster and told him in a stern tone, the one she was known for, that no, they could not get a hippogriff, and no, she did not think it would teach the children valuable life lessons.

**Muggles**

Torn between two worlds, they had decided to hold a simple traditional and intimate wedding away from prying eyes; the only thing the best man dared say was how Muggle traditions were certainly… interesting.

**Castle**

"Thank God this castle has so many hiding spots" and they slipped behind a statue.

**Throwing**

"It's official, this is the weirdest date we've ever been on" Hermione commented as she hurled the ball down the lane, "But at least I got a strike.'

**Cauldron**

It was getting ridiculous, "If one more person demands to check what exactly is brewing in my cauldron, I think I'll bite someone's head off."

**Awake**

Was it any wonder that the memories kept him up, and that they in turn kept her up too?

**Think**

It amazed her every time how he knew just what she was thinking, every time.

**Wrote**

They wrote furiously when ever separated, which wasn't often, because they really had always been together.

**James and Lily**

When _he_ began to protest the names, she immediately silenced him, confirming that she wanted to name them James and Lily, it only seemed right.

**Hours**

His constant movement in the hallway annoyed his friends to no end, "Harry, will you please sit down; you've been pacing for hours!"

**Sirius**

After they were all gone, Hermione and Harry decided to hold a proper memorial service for the four friends, and they refused to speak of the untimely deaths and betrayals.

**Trelawny**

She never had forgiven the professor for predicting his premature death, "The old hag never predicted _this_ now did she" as she leaned in for a kiss.

**Dementor**

Somehow, she made a joke despite the fact that they were once heading into battle, "I don't care how many boys you kiss, as long as you don't kiss one of them."

**Bitten**

The mince pie tasted bitter, but it figured, it always had since she left.

**Pelted**

_There's something to be said for these Muggle traditions_, he thought as he madly threw as many snowballs as he could.

**Panicking**

"I haven't run out of milk, ever, in my entire life, now is not the time to start" she prevented any argument he might've made with one stotic glance, "You hear me, Harry James Potter; you better poor that milk back in the carton before I--"

**Thirteen**

They were surprised to realize that they had been friends for thirteen years, but he was more surprised that it took him thirteen years to realize how perfect they were together.

**Hard**

They would listen to the problems of friends, who said love was supposed to be hard, and wondered why it had always been easy for them.

**Staring**

Luckily, she never caught him staring; unfortunately she thought he never would.

**Number 4**

She noticed how he cringed every time he went into their coat closet, under the stairs, she wondered what exactly they had done to him.

**Dozen**

She came home after a long day and all she wanted was one of those doughnuts, "Harry, I bought _a dozen_ doughnuts _yesterday_, where _are they_?"

**Dumbledore**

They never wanted a funeral like his, but still, the lights and glamour and show made it a lot less hard to deal with and maybe that's what they'd need.

**Squeezing**

They found her, alone, holding onto his cloak for dear life and gazing out the window, and no one had the heart to tell her the news, not that it mattered, she seemed to know anyway by the way the tears streamed down her cheek.

**Cluttered**

She told him that she would never stop nagging him about his cluttered desk, what he didn't say was that he didn't mind because it meant she would always be there.

**Everybody**

Everybody seemed to either know it was going to happen, or didn't believe that it finally had, everybody except them.

**Hear**

He asked to hear her sing, wasn't that a proof of love, to hear your beloved sing, she told him that he was crazy.

**Inexplicably**

"I am inexplicably in love with you, and I know this may be hard for you, but you just can't explain it—I don't really care."

Okay, there it is. Yep. All over. Yep. Kind of feels good to write real and grammar law-abiding sentences. Oh, whom am I kidding? I love sentence drabbles! That was kind of fun, quick too. How was it? So, here's some explanation, if you find you need it:

- 2: Let your imagination run wild.

- 26: Same thing as above

- 28: I was inferring to a love potion

- 32: Possible children names

- 33: I was thinking while she's in labor or surgery or something

- 39: Can you believe my mom has never run out of milk? It freaks _me_ out.

- 43: Implying his time under the stairs and the Dursleys

- 46: Aw, she misses Harry. Yeah, 'cause he died…

- 48: because it's always one or the other

- 49: She's telling him that she's a bad singer, because honestly, can you EVER see them serenading each other?

- 50: because she has mad problem solving skills…?

So how was it?


End file.
